


Paciscor

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Challenges, Deal is a deal, F/M, Fighting buddies, Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A deal is a deal.Nil wagers a little challenge, if he wins he gets a reward involving Aloy.





	Paciscor

**Author's Note:**

> I like Nil ^w^ wrote this drabble a while back and never posted. 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

"There."

Her eyes follow the line of his finger to the front sniper archer.

"Get down." He says quickly as the tall figure turns. 

His hand fall to the small of Aloy's back, briefly brushing against her exposed skin.

She looks at his arm loosely wrapped around her and then at him, but his silver eyes are focused on the first watch tower. 

"What are you doing?" She asks anyway, not exactly comfortable with his arm so casual around her. 

"Hm? Nothing," He glances at her, "Keep your eyes on the target."

"You keep your eyes on the target. I didn't think you'd actually grope me on a mission." She had an annoyed tone to her words. 

"I would hardly call this groping but we can always change that." Nil grins lopsided. 

Aloy shrugs his hand off, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Something in his eyes changed as he propped himself up on his elbows in the tall grass. 

"Maybe as a prize when I kill more of them than you then?" He lifts a brow in challenge. 

"No way you'll get more than me." She insists. 

"Then there's no problem, you can humour me by accepting the challenge." 

He is cheeky and he knows what he's doing - it really unnerved her but she never backed away from a challenge. 

"Whatever, let's do it then." 

"There are forty-seven in the base, keep your count and I'll keep mine. I'll know when you cheated." He says lowly. 

Aloy rolls her eyes nodding towards the camp, "And I'll know when you cheat so let's go."

Another grin tugs at the corners of his mouth but he doesn't say anything else as they made their way through the grass. 

Along the way they split up, each following the path they thought best for their individual skill sets. Aloy sunk down in a large patch of reeds, readying her bow as she did a head count of the archers occupying the watch towers. Each arrow landed their target, five bandits dropping quickly and silently one after the other. With most of the eyes off the route she planned she crept onwards, a small dagger ready in her palm. 

At some point an alarm was tripped but her bow was quicker than most of them and she managed to take care of the large bodies swinging blades at her head. Some landed a few blows but the bruises always faded quickly in the days after a fight. Just when Aloy thought it over, more bandits seemed to swarm but Nil arrived eagerly as well, pure joy on his face as he took them out with expertise. Luckily they made quick work of the bandits, Aloy breathing harshly as she pushed her hair out of her face. 

"Twenty-four. I win." Aloy announced when all were slewn.

Nil smirked, "Twenty-five."

"There was only forty-seven. How could you-"

Nil drew his bow with dizzying speed, two arrows flying passed her and impaling two bandits running through the gate. They dropped harshly, dust and dirt clouded where their bodies fell. 

"Those two were late."

"Show off. They don't count." Aloy pat her clothing to remove some of the dirt. 

"Ah ah ah. Deal's a deal, darling." 

He stepped closer, eyes catching hers as she looked up at him. She wished she was slightly taller. 

"Fine." She hated losing but she always kept her word, "What do you want?"

"Just a small little something." Nil smiled. 

"What?"

"A kiss." His answer was immediate. 

He must've thought about this before; it really was an odd request all of the sudden, though Aloy knew he was always an unnecessary flirt. She wasn't one for romance or psychical contact but once again, a deal was a deal. Just one quick peck and she could be on her way and away from him. Until their next raid of course. 

"Fine."

Aloy closed the distance between them, placing one hand on his chest to support her as she stood on her tippy toes to press her lips against his. Before she could pull away, one of his strong hands curled into the hair at the back of her head, holding her against him as his arm snaked around her waist. She opened her mouth to protest but he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

She felt oddly dizzy, sure that she could easily push him off and beat the shit out of him, yet, not doing it. Why wasn't she doing it? His fingers pressed into the dip of her lower back, his skin almost too warm against hers as he did so. His tongue teased the roof of her mouth, sliding along it and the edges of her teeth as he pulled it away. Their lips moved in sync and she found herself gripping his chest armour with both her hands. He nips at her bottom lip and she snaps out of her reverie. 

Aloy pulls away and Nil let's her. 

She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and hid her face in the hair that escaped her binding. 

"There." She mumbles.

Nil pressed a thumb to his lips, chuckling softly as she threw her bow over her shoulder. 

"See you whenever. I've stayed long enough." She says with a quick wave as she turns to leave. 

"I think," he grabs her wrist to stop her, "We should continue this next time."

She scoffed, "Try to beat me again and we'll see." 

"I'll hold you to that, _darling_." 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
